And I Am His
by damigella
Summary: One Shot. Major character death. A short homage to pgrabia's Held Hostage and George Stark II's The Engagement. Starts midway season 7. That's what I do while I struggle with my own multichapter story. Silly but short.


**A/N** This is a one-shot inspired by reading two beautiful ongoing fanfics (pgrabia's _Held Hostage_ and George Stark II's _The Engagement_) on House marrying Cuddy. I think we all fear this becoming canon and are trying to deal with it. So here's how _I_ deal with it. Warning: major character death. Also, appalling stylistic choice of having only dialogue. With an exception at the end.

If I owned these characters, the word Huddy wouldn't exist.

* * *

**September 20, 2011**

"Greg, this is not enough. I don't want just a lover. I want a husband, and a father for Rachel."

"Lisa, you've known me almost all your adult life. Are you crazy? You should have picked someone else."

"I don't want someone else. It's you that I love. If you loved me, you would want to make me happy."

"I'll think about it."

**September 24, 2011**

"So, have you been thinking?"

"I have. I have not been honest with you. I'm the kind of person who loves once in a lifetime. And it's not you."

"That would be Stacy, right? Why did you court me, then?"

"Because I wanted you. I still do. You're an attractive woman. But I don't love you and never will. Sorry. I'll start moving my stuff out tomorrow morning."

"Do you want to? Do you need to?"

"I just told you I don't love you."

"I can live with that. At least in the sack we're good. It's not like you have a much better alternative. Do you, Greg?"

"No, I don't."

**November 13, 2011**

"Yes mom, in the temple."

"No, he's not converting."

"Yes, he'll be the best man."

"No, I shouldn't have married him instead just because he's Jewish!"

"Yes, we're doing the second-parent adoption paperwork. It's a bore."

"No, I'm not changing my name and neither is Rachel."

"Yes, I'm still working with the real estate agent you recommended. We need lots of space and a good school district."

**May 4, 2012**

"Thanks for coming over, House. I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Sorry for the breakup."

"The third in five months. I'm done. I'm not playing this game again."

"You just haven't found the right woman."

"I have too. Smart and funny and has loved me since we met twentyfive years ago. Oh yes, he's also sitting in front of me. Too bad I'm straight."

"Sexual orientation is not a choice. Otherwise we bisexuals would be the majority."

"I can't change my orientation but I need _some_ change. Is the upstairs floor in your house still free?"

"Yes. We haven't found suitable tenants yet. You can stay there as long as you want."

"I want to buy it and move in. Permanently. I'm done with dating."

**February 19, 2014**

"Have the mammogram results arrived yet?"

"No, it's taking longer than usual."

**June 4, 2014**

"I'm sorry, Lisa. It's the third time in a row that you draw the short straw in this illness. I think it's the last."

"James, how much time do I have? I need the truth. There's so much I need to prepare."

"Maybe a month. Not more than two. I'm sorry."

"Oh God. Who's going to take care of Greg and Rachel when I'm gone?"

**September 15, 2014**

"Hi, I'm Ms Thompson, and I'll be Rachel's kindergarten teacher."

"Gregory House"

"James Wilson"

"Are you both Rachel's parents?"

"No, Gregory's the father and we live together. Her mother died recently. Rachel calls me James."

**April 25, 2015**

"Rachel, dad asked me to marry him."

"And what did you answer?"

"I said that I would ask your opinion."

"Would _you_ want to marry dad?"

"Yes. Then we would be a family. But I'll do it only if you agree."

"We already are a family. Can I be the flower girl?"

**June 5, 2040**

_Gregory House, 1959-2038_

_James Evan Wilson, 1969-2040_

_My beloved is mine, and I am his._

Rachel looks at the tomb. She knows her dads never slept together in their lives.

So she's happy to humor their joint request to finally be able to do so.

As they explained to her years ago, you can't choose your sexuality. But you don't need sex to love.

* * *

**A/N** I had to ask google for an English version of the Song of Songs. Hope I got it right. I think the cheesy idea of sharing the tomb is Wilson's. The quotation was chosen by House, after Wilson made an incredible fuss about how beautiful the Song of Songs is in the original.


End file.
